The Demoman
The Demoman is one of the nine playable classes in the online video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Demoman vs Augustus Cole * Demoman vs Bender (Completed) * Bomb Man vs Demoman (Completed) * Bomberman vs. Demoman. (Completed) * Boomer vs. The Demoman * Cana Alberona vs. Demoman (Completed) * Carl Johnson vs The Demoman * Charlie Nash VS The Demoman (Completed) * The Demoman vs. Gambit (Completed) * The Demoman VS Jinx (Abandoned) * Junkrat Vs The Demoman * King Bob-Omb VS Demoman (Completed) * Megumin vs The Demoman (Abandoned) * The Demoman vs Nora Valkyrie (Abandoned) * Demoman vs Qrow * [[Tracer vs Demoman|'Tracer vs Demoman']]' '(Completed) * The Demoman vs. Tucker * The Demoman VS. Yoshikage Kira * Demoman Vs Bakugou Battles Royale * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With The Soldier * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Demoman and Soldier With the RED Team * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown With the Team Fortress 2-verse * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *The Scotsman *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) History Born in the Scottish highlands to a poor family, the Demoman was originally a child who had a plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster, which backfired and cost him his original set of adoptive parents. He was seeking a new job when he came across the library of Merasmus the Magician. He unknowingly opened the Bombinomicon, which would have possessed him had Merasmus not stepped in, though the Demoman's eye was lost in a magical spell in order to keep the book in check. Since then, he has continued his fascination for explosives and eventually joined the RED Team. Death Battle Info The Demoman uses bombs that lob over or bounce off of walls to deal damage at targets indirectly. This makes Demoman excellent at destroying Engineer buildings or maintaining a defense. However these grenades are heavy, slow projectiles and so are not as accurate as other weapons. Demoman also has Sticky Bombs to allow him to leap into the air or set up traps with enough power to instantly kill any class. Background * Name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot * Age: N/A * Affiliance: RED Team * Defensive/Offensive player * Had his eye possessed by the Bombinomicon * Loves Scrumpy Weapons Grenade Launcher * Magazine capacity: 4 rounds * Total ammo: 16 rounds * Grenade detonation time: About 2 seconds * Grenades can be bounced off of walls * Grenades not affected by damage falloff * If not bounced off of a surface, direct hits detonate on contact * Based off of M79 Grenade Launcher Iron Bomber * Spherical rounds * Shorter fuse * Less bounce * Smaller blast radius The Loose Cannon * Fires fuse bombs * Bombs do not explode on contact * Bombs knock back enemies on hit * Bomb detonation time can be controlled * Bombs that knock enemies and explode on them will mini-crit Loch n' Load * Clip size reduced to 3 * Bombs do not bounce and require direct hits * Extra damage dealt to buildings * Faster projectile speed Stickybomb Launcher * Magazine capacity: 8 shots * Total ammo: 32 shots * Stickybombs ** Launching Speed: 34 mph (Uncharged) / 78.2 mph (Fully charged) ** Calculated Launching Speed(Scaling with RPG-7 rocket projectile): 1216.6 HU/S = 325 m/s ** Spiked bombs ** Sticks to any surface except for people or Engineer buildings ** Armed after a short time * Can charge for longer distance * Maximum of 8 Stickybombs available at any one time * Detonation causes all armed bombs to explode in unison Scottish Resistance: * Maximum of 14 Stickybombs * Selective detonation of a certain area of bombs is allowed * Bombs are armed slower Quickiebomb Launcher: * Decreased damage output * Bombs arm faster * Decreased clip size * More useful in offensive situations Sticky-Jumper: * Like a Stickybomb Launcher, only it cannot deal damage * Sticky-jumps do not deal self-damage on detonation * Significant mobility advantage * Can only have two bombs out at a time Charge n' Targe * High resistance to fire and explosives * Can charge into combat or use as a escape plan * Deals damage if a charge collides with an opponent * During charge, any weapon fired deals crits * Melee weapons deal mini-crits during charge (if a melee weapon is used at the very end of the charge, the swing is a crit) * Swinging a melee weapon mid-charge cancels the charge Splendid Screen * Resistances reduced to 25% * Faster charge rate * Increased damage for charge impact * Charge is shortened when taking damage Tide Turner * Least resistance of all shields * Full turning control enabled during charge * 75% of charge meter restored on melee kills Ali Baba's Wee Booties/Bootlegger * If equipped, sacrifices grenade launcher options * Increased turning control mid-charge * 25 max health increase * Health gained on melee kill * Increased running speed Bottle/Scottish Handshake * It's a bottle. That's it Eyelander/Nessie's Nine Iron/Headless Horseless Horsemann's Headtaker * Has long range * Melee kills increase speed and max health * If he decapitates 4 peoples heads, he can be almost as fast as scout with slightly more health than soldier (with batallion's backup) * Initially begins with 25% less health * Haunted and has a mind of its own Ullapool Caber * One of the deadliest melee weapons (until the nerf) * Hurts the Demoman (which is why grenades aren't normally used as melee weapons) * Two times slower to deploy than regularly * After the detonation; it is reduced to basically a stick unless recharged at resupply Half-Zatoichi * Katana * Regain 50% base health on kill * When put away, 50 self-damage is dealt * A kill negates self-damage Claidhaemh Mòr (pronounced "Claymore") * Claymore sword * Charge duration increased by 0.5 seconds * Melee kills refill charge by 25% * User takes 15% more damage Scotsman's Skullcutter * Battleaxe * 25% damage increase * Slower running speed when active * Only swordlike weapon with random crits Sticky Jumping * Used with Stickybombs * Allows for better jumps and air mobility at cost of health * Jumps can be chained for extra speed and distance * Gives the Demoman an aerial advantage * Death from above! Critical Chance * Completely random and can occur at any time * Usually identified through electric sounds and team coloured glow * Deals triple damage with no damage falloff * Certain items or effects force the crit effect * So much destruction and pain * Fair and balanced Feats * Able to hold his own against the members of the BLU Team * Created bombs when he was in an orphans grammar school * Wiped out a whole team with a Stickybomb trap * Survived his eye being possessed by the Bombinomicon * Became extremely proficient in melee combat * Chopped off the head of a statue with the Eyelander * Capable of dodging fragments of on-going explosions with his legs that should at least move as fast as bullets in Meet The Demoman (0:04-0:07 and 0:33-0:36) Faults * Only has one eye, giving him a lack of depth perception * Caved into an offer to kill his friend for customized weaponry * His plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster failed and cost him his first adoptive parents at the age of 6 * Alcoholism so bad, he thought he was poisoned once he was fed solid food and water Gallery TF2 comics Demo.png TF2 Jobless Demo.png Demoman_Render.png|RED Demoman Blue_demoman.png|BLUE Demoman Grenade_Launcher.png|Demoman's Grenade Launcher (signature weapon) Trivia *The Team Fortress 2 comics have confirmed his real name Tavish Degroot. This is how the name for the TF2 map 'Degroot Keep', a special map that only allows the use of Melee weapons (With the exception of a few select weapons) originated from. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Combatants with a rival Category:British Combatants